The present invention relates to zippers, and more particularly to a double-layer water-proof zipper for use in a travel bag or the like, which does not let water, esp. rain pass through.
A travel bag, as shown in FIG. 1, is made of water-proof material. However, rain water may pass through gaps in the zippers to wet clothes and other storage items in the travel bag. A regular zipper, as shown in FIG. 2, is generally comprised of two rows of interlocking metal or plastic teeth respectively provided at two zipper tapes, and a slide pulled to cloth/open the interlocking teeth. When rain water drops to the zippers at the travel bag, it passes through gaps in between the interlocking teeth to wet the storage items in the travel bag.